Lab Rats in Black!
by whitetiger2712
Summary: Chase and Adam lead a double life as secret Alien hunters! and they are really good in their job. But things got personal when their sister Bree got abducted by the very aliens they are fighting against! While Chase and Adam are trying to safe her, Bree also appeared to have a certain talent that was never programmed into her chip!
1. 1

**BEFORE YOU READ! **  
**i have an important note at the bottom.**

**have fun reading :D**

My name is Chase Davenport.  
My area of expertise? Alien hunter.  
I know it sounds disturbing and weird. But it is true.  
Since a few months, me and my brother Adam, big muscular guy and as dumb as a person possibly could be. Yea. Lucky me.  
Got dragged into the weird world that is the universe!  
i hear you wondering, where are Leo and Bree in this story?  
Well let me tell you, till not long ago, they didn't even know aliens existed!  
Let me tell you how it all began.

It all started a few years ago.  
Adam was once again chasing me around the park when a mysterious Object got our eye!  
It flew around in the air and it appeared to be looking for a place to land.  
Adam and I followed it.  
And even though it didn't land anywhere, I've still seen one of the creepy faces looking at me while using my super sight.  
A new ability I discovered while being on one of Davenports crazy missions.  
I guess the thing noticed we were following it because it took off the second we could even get to the device.

Later on we found out nobody knew about the UFO.  
As Adam called it, the Alien machine...  
He and i were the only ones who've seen it, and later found out someone from our hometown, mission creek, was missing!  
An old lady.

May.

Nobody really knew who she really was and nobody seemed to care about her.  
I was the only person she talked to once in a month.  
But that day she did just disappear!  
Well if you have seen the UFO, the puzzle wasn't that hard to solve.  
They took her, which was a sign for me that they'll return for more.  
Me and Adam were the only ones who could stop them! That brings us to the beginning of our story.

I guess it wasn't that surprising that, when aliens showed up, we were there waiting for them!  
Ever since that first time, I put all my energy into a device that could track them.  
And it finally seemed to pay off the hard work!  
Me and Adam were following one of the green things that was also running for his life, a human kid in his arms!  
"Right now we could really use Bree's super speed you know!" Adam yelled at me.  
For a moment I wanted to let Bree into this as well, but I also realized that'll put her in a lot of trouble and I didn't want that.  
"Maybe, but I got something better!" I answered him while I took a really weird looking knife out of its holster!  
Where a normal knife had a grip parallel to the blade, this one looked like it was turned a quarter so it stood quit the opposite.  
The blade itself began where my fist ended and had a triangle form. The knife was connected with the grip by a circle that was made around the same grip.  
At the side of the grip was a button!  
I knew that when I pushed that button, this one blade would multiply!  
"Dude that thing won't work! Look how far he is!" Adam said.  
But he didn't know that last time I updated this thing, I put in a boomerang device!  
"It'll be okay. Just watch me."

And the moment I pushed the button, at least seven more blades rolled out of that one, covering the ring and making a perfect star kind of device.  
Now I released the button and suddenly the edges of the star began to light up in a green color.  
Good thing about being bionic is that I could aim 100 % accurate!  
And while aiming my body took over!  
While running I kept my eyes on the target. My arm moved backwards and as soon as I calculated the perfect route it started moving forward again to create speed for the device!  
It was like a slingshot!  
I released the star and with a weird zooming sound it headed right to its target.  
The creature got hit in the back and the moment the throwing star got to the heart of the alien, the whole creature turned to dust, leaving the boy hanging in the air for a moment.

Before he noticed that he was actually flying, gravity won his body back and pulled him down the ground and knocked him out!  
The moment Adam and I arrived at the boy's side I noticed a strange device in his hand!  
I took it and analyzed the whole thing.

It indeed appeared to be not from this earth!  
Is was some sort of bracelet.  
But where a normal bracelet would be small and pretty, this thing was like the opposite of both of them!  
There's some sort of snake in the middle that was made out of a sort of silver that didn't exist on earth or any other planet I know!  
The bracelet was shining in the late summer sun.  
That was also what made the device somewhat hot.  
I felt the heat running through my fingers the moment I lifted it.  
"What is it?" Adam asked me.  
"I don't know, I think we could better ask Mr. Davenport."

"Where did you two found this?".  
Davenport asked us after I gave him the bracelet.  
He looked at the strange design an sighed one time. "We found it on the street." I lied.  
"Yeah," Adam said backing me up.  
"At first I wanted to trade it for a sandwich but mister wise guy here said it was better to bring it to you."  
Adam and I were on a good trail lately and besides the necessary jokes about me being small and Adam being as dumb as a pile of rocks we got along really well.

"We'll I am glad you two brought this to me. I have an idea this isn't even from this earth.  
Guys this might be worth a lot if we found out what it is!"

Before I could stop him Adam began talking again!  
"So what your saying is that instead of getting a whole tray of sandwiches I am instead listening to your whining about how glad you are that we brought this bracelet to you?! Just great!"

**it is taking a while since i updated, but just so u know, i am currently working on a huge project for you guys. **  
**as most people might know, spy in the shadows is in the past half year grown really populair! that got me the idea to do something special. **  
**i cannot spoil too much but it has something to do with this story too. **

**i would like to know something,**

**it takes only a few minutes and ill be glad if u did this for me. **  
**please let me know which team you wanna join by answering my poll on my profile**  
**vote #teamkickin'it**

**vote #teamlabrats**


	2. 2

**i know the story just began so i still need to create my start in the whole thing. but i think i did okay here.  
yes it is not that long of a chapter but it got Bree involved and she's able to do something quite spectacular!  
any tips, please tell me!**

Now that you think about it, it's not that surprising that Bree got dragged into the mess I am in.  
I mean it was bound to happen eventually.  
Donald Davenport had indeed done its research but he could not get any further than, "it is alien material."  
But of course Adam and I already knew that.  
For the moment I had left the bracelet on the work desk of Donald.  
But what I didn't know was that Bree noticed the bracelet and accidentally activated it!  
Well I didn't know until she let out a scream and came running to me.  
"What is this and why can't I get this off of me!?"

Oh dear. I thought to myself and I tried the exact same lie that I told Mister Davenport.  
But, she didn't buy it.  
"Chase I am not stupid. If this is some kind of joke it's not funny!"  
For a moment I didn't know what to do.  
I wanted to protect her from what Adam and I are doing but at the same time I wanted to know what this thing could do.  
So I avoided the question and asked one of my own.  
"Could you get this thing to work?"  
She of course responded right away.  
"I don't know! I am not the brilliant mastermind here!"  
I took another look at the device that was locked around her left fore arm.  
For some reason it fitted perfectly and the colors made a perfect combination with the outfit she was wearing.  
The eye of the snake was lit green as a small light confirmed that the bracelet was operational.  
But, and I knew that already, were no buttons on this thing.  
For like the thousandth time I was thinking about how I could activate it when Bree did something unexpected.  
Adam came in.

"Hey you misfits! What are we doing?"  
the way he asked the question in an annoying way that told me he was only going to make jokes about the both of us.  
Apparently Bree knew that too.  
"Get out Adam." She said in a, well, angry way.  
"Why? I just got here!" And he started laughing.  
Bree sighed frustrated.

"Get out!"

While she said that the arm with the bracelet on it pointed to Adam.  
That was also the reason that I could exactly see what happened!  
The bracelet began to move and out of the snake came some kind of tube that made me think about the barrel of a gun!  
The tube-like structure reached from her wrist over her knuckles and reached till 7 centimeters from her fingertips!  
All and all the weapon, because it was definitely a weapon, had a length of more than 37 centimeters!  
A weird noise filled the room and a burst of light shot out of the weapon, making sure Adam got launched into the corner of the lab, -  
and leaving Bree confused on the floor after the bracelet made its rebound!

"What just happened." I heard Adam say.  
When I looked at him I saw the damage the thing had done.  
The corner Bree had fired on was completely turned into ashes!  
Adams shirt was vaporized and he had actually a few large wounds!  
Good thing his bionics made sure he is resisted to hard attacks and had, just like us, the ability to heal really fast!  
Because a normal person would have been blown to smithereens!  
"Bree just found the way to activate our mysterious object."  
I said to Adam while looking to Bree.  
She was looking at the gun that just moments ago was the cause of all that just happened to Adam.  
Suddenly the whole thing began to move again and it reconstructed itself again to its original form.  
That made us all just say,

"Wow..."

I guess there was no turning back now so i told her what that bracelet really was and where we found it.  
"So this... is Alien?" she asked me, with a little suspicion in her voice.  
"well, that must be the reason why I can't get it off."  
I took her arm and touched the bracelet.  
It was indeed stuck. I could not get any movement in it.  
Bree touched my hand and said "let it be, if it can get on, there's a way to get it off. We'll find a way."  
She smiled at me. Not a big smile but a smile non the less.  
"I think you should really try to control all your emotions for now since the bracelet reacted to your anger."  
She nodded.  
"wait so I can't tease her anymore?" Adam said while standing up.  
I nodded. "we all have to control ourselves until we find a way to free Bree from this thing.

At the moment I said that the alarm went off.  
As always I responded immediately and brought up the map!  
"another Alien attack, but now right here in Mission Creek!" I said.  
"but they have never been so close before! Why would they do that?" I heard Adam say.  
But to be honest, I didn't know either.  
"let's just suit up okay." I said as I put up all the right settings into the computer.  
"Wait, can I come too?" that was Bree of course.  
But I really didn't want her to come with us.  
"You could get hurt." Bree sighed.  
"yea, but I could have gotten hurt in any mission we've ever done so far. Why can't I come with you guys?"  
I looked at Adam for help. But he was already in his capsule.  
"besides, you might need my big gun!" there she has a point.  
That weapon was alien so It could hurt them as well.  
"fine." I said and also put in Bree's settings.  
When all three of us got into our capsules a weird blue light surrounded us, giving all three of us our uniforms and gave an update on our chips.  
I never know what It did but if mister Davenport said it was good for us then I was willing to believe that.  
Of course this wasn't everything and so Adam and I took Bree to our vault.  
There we put all our equipment when we didn't need it.  
It was a safely secured vault that was hidden behind a moving wall.  
To open it one needed to put their hand on exactly the right spot!  
Mister Davenport didn't know about this and luckily Leo didn't either.  
It was a project I have been developing since that first encounter and only Adam and I used it.  
And now Bree too.

Inside lied all kind of equipment, from armory till ropes.  
Walky-talkies made into watch form and pocket form as well.  
Good for those on the go days.  
Multiple first aid kids we're waiting to be used next to a worktable with a cyber-desk.  
I made sure in the corner we're always multiple backpacks ready.  
Each backpack contained an oxygen mask, a pill to make sure we can do without water for more than a week, a few boxes with lunch powder.  
Ironically we have to mix this stuff with water to get even a bit tasty.  
And a navigator with all stars on then and a build in locater so that if your get lost in space, you'll know exactly where you are.  
All backpacks are also equipped with a knife made out of Tungsten steel and is capable of withstand temperature of 3000 degree Celsius!  
The steel is unbreakable and indestructible and it is two times sharper as an ordinary samurai sword.  
I put those in for emergency's like abduction, or, well, when they try to hurt anybody.  
I am trying to get them to respond to an chip but that didn't work so far.  
Adam took his favorite weapon. A set of gloves with what looked like metal armor.  
But I knew that looks could be deceiving.  
Those gloves got mean swing to themselves.  
I took up the two holsters with the star knifes into them.  
Since last time I have made a new modification to them.  
The blades of the knife can become a shield with the push of a button.  
Now is the time to test them.  
I wanted to put the holsters around my belt but then I saw Bree standing again.  
She just looked around, kind of surprised that she never noticed any of this.  
I sighed. "here." I said when I gave both blades to her.  
"take these. I think they'd be perfect for you."  
Bree looked at them for a moment, then pulled both knifes out of their holsters.  
"what are these?" she asked, that moment Adam joined us again.

"Umm Chase, those are your favorite weapons. Are you sure you want to give them just like that?"  
I nodded. "I am okay with that. Bree if I we're you I wouldn't hold that thing near to, well, any part of your body actually, when pushing that button."  
I said when I saw her looking at one blade up close.  
"why what is it going to…." That moment she accidentally pushed the button and the blades rolled out and created their star again.  
Bree let out a scream and quickly pushed the button another time, which caused the blades to move back in.  
"but Chace, what are you gonna use then?" Adam asked me.  
I smiled at him. "don't worry." I said.  
I walked to my worktable and took an black object from it.  
"I have been meaning to experiment with this."

**cliffhanger! please Review this chapter so i can see what you guys think of this story :D **  
**big thanks and see you next chapter :D **

**whiteT**


	3. 3

The UFO flew over the cornfield when we began taking it down.  
Like always I used my molecular kinesis to guide the ship down and even though it was struggling I managed to get it to land on the side of a barn.  
Adam looked at me.  
"whoops." Was all I could say.  
Adam raised his hands and sighed.  
"Well, this time it wasn't me who messed something up."  
While he said that he pushed a button on his belt and a dark blue glow lighted up in his gloves.  
At the same time I took the device I brought with me.  
I swung it for a moment and it started zooming.  
Bree looked at it over my shoulder.  
"uhm Chase? You wanna fight aliens with a sword?" she asked me.  
Yes, in my hand I was holding a sword.  
It looked a lot like a Japanese katana but was upgraded big time!  
"this is no ordinary sword Bree. It is ten times sharper than the sharpest steel on earth.  
I can cut virtually everything with it. Remember Mr Davenports indestructible vibranium shield?"  
Adam started laughing! "Oh yea, we got Leo grounded for that for like a month!"  
I let out a smile as well. "Poor Leo." I said.  
"But I didn't do it this time! Look at it! This wasn't me!" Adam continued.  
"ironically he had Davenports lasergun in his hand."

The plan was simple. We needed to make sure the Alien's didn't get the chance to take someone away.  
Bree would search the perimeter to make sure nobody comes in or out.  
Adam would help me get in the UFO and i'll free everybody inside.  
"and if there is any resistance on alien side, you are clear to use violence." I said.  
Bree nodded and she was gone.  
Adam and I ran toward the spaceship.  
Every rumor about those things being round and shaped like a plate was false.  
They we're large metal objects what happened to look like earths rockets with a combination of star wars spaceship mixed into it.  
And it was huge!  
The dark metal seemed to absorb all color from their surroundings since the shadow made the whole place look like night.  
The thing was sealed shut but that is where Adams power came in handy. As always.  
"Adam can you open it?" I asked and he started laughing.  
"yea I can. You can't since you're so tiny!"  
that comment made no sense at all since Adam couldn't reach the gate of the UFO either.  
But his gloves could.  
Adam took two steps backwards and then moved his arm as if he was throwing a spear.  
The metal parts in his glove came to life and formed a long line that reached like seven meters up till it hit the gate!  
I designed Adams gloves especially for him.  
It is made out of millions of tiny metal plates that work independent on each other and are connected by a form of magnetism.  
I made it that strong that even Adam couldn't break it.  
And he tried it a lot!  
His other hand made the same movement and again did he hit the target.  
Now Adam pulled his arms back and like I expected, the whole gate broke down and opened up.  
"Okay, stay here and don't let anyone get inside!" Adam nodded. "I'm going in."

The outside may have looked way different, the inside of this ship looked exactly as in the movies.  
I've heard that the US government really does have a real UFO buried somewhere.  
then build a warehouse over it and locked the place so nobody would find out.  
But I found that hard to believe.  
Everything on the inside was made out of iron and at some places I saw glass capsules with weird red and blue stuff in it.  
The further I walked, the creepier the whole scene gets.  
I activated my scanning mode and saw what I was afraid of.  
Just around the corner there was a living being.  
But from her I couldn't tell if it was a person or an alien.  
Which worried me.  
The sword I was holding made a zooming sound and was lighting up a soft turquoise color at the sharp edge.  
I knew I had to use it eventually but I didn't want to hurt a normal person!  
My brain was working overtime and suddenly I found the solution!  
Only a few meters away was a pipeline that could only be to transport water or steam or something.  
"Run a scan." I said and my bionics kicked once again in high gear.  
Like I thought, this was a big steam machine.  
Which was weird for a high technical ship. But that didn't matter now.  
I calculated the route to the pipeline and if the target would see me, and when I was positive that it didn't, I made the run!  
The sword cut through the pipe as if it was a hot knife through butter!  
Steam immediately spread all across the hallway and in no-time the fog blinded everything.

In time I discovered an ability that would coming handy in this situation.  
I stumbled upon my infrared vision when one day all electricity went down and we had to get it back on.  
For some reason Mr. Davenport thought it was a good idea to hide the main powers witch in his art vault.  
But since an elevator can't move without any power, someone need to climb down.  
And since nobody wanted to, I decided to climb down into the deep dark hole.  
That was when I discovered my new ability!  
There was nothing to be seen but when I closed my eyes in a desperate try to adjust to the darkness, I began seeing things.  
But not in a normal way.  
Everything looked red and it was very easy to calculate how big, far away, or fragile the things I saw were.  
I after that I climbed down no problem and made it with ease in the art vault.  
There I also saw everything! Even though some things I didn't need to see.  
All those so called 'Davenportrets' are still scaring the life out of me!  
I tried avoiding them and found the power switch without a problem.  
and since then i've been using it a lot, even though i never told anyone about my new power.

"activate infrared vision." And suddenly I could see everything very clear again.  
The iron walls, now covered up with drops of water.  
The corridor behind me.  
And there, a few meters away from me, the breathing evidence of activity.  
With the sword in my hand I jumped around the corner, ready to expect anything.  
But behind the corner was Bree!

"what are you doing here?" I asked her.  
But she didn't answer.  
And now that I looked at her better I saw that her eyes weren't as they supposed to be.  
They were a lot whiter and hang like there was no life inside.  
Or like she has no sense of what she was doing!  
"Bree?" I asked.  
"Are you okay?"  
that moment the bracelet began moving again but this time it formed itself into a blade.  
As if she was a zombie she attacked me with it, and if it wasn't for my sword my head would have been on the ground right now.  
The sounds of metal against metal bounced off the walls as I saw she prepared a new attack on me.  
Again sounded the clash of steel through the corridor and I began to worry that the aliens are gonna hear us!  
I stepped a few steps away and activated my overwrite app as I shut Bree's system down.  
She fell down on the ground and after I shut my weapon down, what meant the glow that made the sword sharp went out.  
I put it back in the wooden case on my back, and lifted my sister up in my arms.  
I ran toward the exit.  
The mission failed anyway so we need to get out as soon as possible.  
If I could only made the….

That moment something hit me in the back and made me fly through the air and releasing Bree from my grip!  
One of the creatures has shot me and now ran toward me for a new attack.  
I saw him wearing another bracelet and I was just in time to see that his weapon also transformed into a blade.  
That made me think about an solution of this situation.  
I used my molecular kinesis to smash his blade into one of the walls!  
He got stuck and needed to release himself as I tried to get to Bree.  
But I couldn't. four other aliens we're blocking my path.

As I watched the space ship lifting up in the air I made myself a promise.  
"no worries Bree." I turned my hand into a fist. "I will come for you."  
"I will find you no matter the cost!"

**soo what do you think? do i leave you people with a cliffhanger?  
to be honest i ran into some trouble writing this because this will of course be deciding for the rest of the story.  
though i have the feeling i leave you people with more questions than answers. so to make up for it, i will tell every reviewer an answer to their question in PM :) thought that is the least i could do. ow and for all people who are wondering where Bree's POV is gonna be, next week will be all about her! **

**so please review and be sure to see the next chapter next week. (last one before a crossover :D)  
**

**WhiteT  
**


End file.
